The Othersiders
The Othersiders '''was one of the 4 shows that were part of Cartoon Network's CN Real. The Othersiders are a team of 5 teen ghost hunters who do paranormal investigation in haunted places or bulidings around the state of California. The show started airing on Cartoon Network on Wednesdays at 8:00pm (E/P) on June 17th, 2009. It then aired its second season 2 months later after the season 1 finale. It received generally average to negative reviews but reception was more positive that the other programs on the block. The Othersiders Team The following are the 5 members of the Othersiders that investigate hauntings in California. *Riley, the lead investigator *KC, the case manager *Zack, the tech manager *Sam, the group webmaster *Jack, the researcher Season 1 and 2 Episodes '''The Othersiders had 2 seasons with a total of 23 episodes, season 1 with 11 and season 2 with 12. Season 1 Episodes (11) June 17th-August 26th, 2009 *Season 1, Episode 1: "Lincoln Heights Jail" ''June 17th, 2009 : The team investigates an abandoned jail that is supposedly haunted. The researches have evidence of hauntings with moving chairs, floating orbs, a voice recording of "Sereno has it.", mysterious glowing figures, and a battery drain on their thermal camera. The eveidence made the team consider the place haunted. *Season 1, Episode 2: ''"Queen Mary" ''June 24th, 2009 : The team goes to the last 1930's ship in the world, the "Queen Mary", which is belived to be haunted. The evidence the team found was a flash in the engine room, hot spots, shadows by the pool, a voice recording of a girl who drowned on the ship singing, a voice of someone saying "Get out!", and engines turning on. The team then suggested that the place is haunted based on their findings. *Season 1, Episode 3: ''"Mojave Airport Boneyard" July 1st, 2009 : The next investigation took place at a supposedly haunted airport boneyard. Some findings the team caught were plane crash noises, cameras falling, orbs, flashing lights, cargo doors opening/closing, and figures. The evidence didn't seem to convince the team though that the place was haunted. *Season 1, Episode 4: "Morey Mansion" ''July 8th, 2009 : When the team investiagates what people think is a haunted mansion, the team finds evidence to prove it. The team found the initals S.M. in the mirror, a hot spot around the initials, orbs, locked doors opening, fans spinning on their own, and weird feelings. The evidenced convinced the team that the place is haunted. *Season 1, Episode 5: ''"Fort McArthur" ''July 15th, 2009 : The next investigation took place at Fort McArthur where the team found moving shadows, disembodied walking figure, floating orb, loud bangs, footsteps, muffled noises, shadow in the gunpit, and a radio loosing control in the north tunnel. The team concluded that the place is haunted. *Season 1, Episode 6: ''"Marine Warehouse" ''July 22nd, 2009 : The next place the team found was a warehouse used in World War II. Paranmormal evidence found moving apperation, elevator opening by itself, sounds of animals and whistling on the sixth floor, a cable snapping, and a figure walking next to the elevator. No one on the team found the place to be haunted from the evidence shown. *Season 1, Episode 7: ''"Fred C. Nelles Youth Correctional Facility" July 29th, 2009 : The team goes to a correctional facility that is thought to be haunted. The team found paranormal findings with bangs, a voice that could be saying "Get out.", lightbulbs popping, arms getting tapped, and girls laughing, women walking, and light in the window of the chapel. Majority thought it's not haunted. *Season 1, Episode 8: "50's Town Movie Set" ''August 5th, 2009 : A town that was used as a movie set is thought to be haunted. The team found hot and cold spots on a door, shadows moving in the garage, Riley has a sharp pain, and an orb in the diner. Everyone on the team thought the evidence wasn't enough to convince them to think the place is haunted. *Season 1, Episode 9: ''"Mission Inn" ''August 12th, 2009 : An old hotel is said to be haunted by it's former owner. The evidence found was noises in a suite, loud bang in annex, hot spot in annex, noises in the catacombs, snarling in the catacomb, and a voice saying "Who's there?" to a question asked. The team thought the place was haunted. *Season 1, Episode 10: ''"Evergreen Cemetary" ''August 19th, 2009 : The team goes to a cemetary that people find it haunted. The team has findings of weird smells, hotspots on an open grave, sounds of wood falling in the cremetory, orbs, and invisible fires. Once again, majority of the team thought the cemetary was not haunted. *Season 1, Episode 11: "''Tropico Gold Mine" August 26th, 2009 (Season Finale) : In the season finale, the team goes to an old mine town. There, the team found EVPs of workers, weird, sounds in shacks, flickering temperatures changes, sounds of footsteps, and a thermal camera drain. In the last case of the season, most of the team thought the place isn't haunted. Season 2 Episodes (12) October 7th-30th, 2009 *Season 2, Episode 12: "Glendora House" ''October 7th, 2009 : The team heads out to a house in California that has strange occurances. Some evidence suggesting a haunting is smells of perfume, curtains moving, strong cigar smells, bathroom faucets turning on, EVPs saying "My house." and "My name is Sarah." Everyone came to an agreement that the house is haunted. *Season 2, Episode 13: ''"Linda Vista Hospital" ''October 9th, 2009 : The team goes to a hospital with people saying it's haunted. The team found a cold apparition, record file falling off shelves, loud bangs, something touching Zack, and foul odors in the mourge. Most of the team agreed and said that the hospital doesn't seem to be haunted. *Season 2, Episode 14: ''"Camp Gilmore" ''October 12th, 2009 : The team goes to a summer camp that was built on an indian tribal ground. The team found evidence of weird mists, an EVPs saying "It was us." and "Sarah", hot spots in the firepit, a skull like mist, and sounds of drums outside of a cabin. The entire group found the camp to be haunted. *Season 2, Episode 15: ''"La Purmisima Mission" ''October 14th, 2009 : The next location is a mission that is possibly haunted. The team found a weird light in the hallway. a fast dust-like object, and an EVP saying "You Guys". The whole team found the mission haunted. *Season 2, Episode 16: ''"Santa Maria Sugar Factory" October 16th, 2009 : The team goes to a sugar factory that could be haunted. The evidence found was loud bangs, an EVP responding to KC's question with a "Yes", and a weird orb. Majority found the place not haunted. *Season 2, Episode 17: "Santa Anita Racetrack" ''October 21st, 2009 : The team next goes to a racetrack that people find haunted. Paranormal evidence includes a hotspot on a bucket, orbs, and a very bright figure next to the camera. Majority found the place not haunted. *Season 2, Episode 18: ''"Los Angeles Power Plant" ''October 23rd, 2009 : The team goes to a powerplant that may be haunted. Evidence shows an EVP saying "Which Bang?", K2 meter out of whack, and a floating orb by intake pipe. Almost everyone found the power plant haunted. *Season 2, Episode 19: ''"Preston Castle" ''October, 2009 : The team investigates a former reform school for troubled boys. Paranormal evidence include, doors opening by themselves, orb in thermal camera, an EVP saying "No" to a question, apperaition in window, and a gurney rolling byitself. The whole team found the place haunted. *Season 2, Episode 20: ''"Camnino Saw Mill" October, 2009 : The next investigation took place at a saw mill. Paranormal evidence found is a hot chair, orb on conveyor belt, picture of an orb, smells, noises, and squeling. The team finds the place not haunted. *Season 2, Episode 21: ''"Santa Barbara Courthouse" ''October, 2009 : The next location is a courthouse that is known to be haunted. Evidence found was a shadowy figure in the hallway, elevator opening by itself, with something floating in it, footsteps, and a very large light flash. Everyone found the courthouse to be haunted. *Season 2, Episode 22: ''"Union Hotel" ''October, 2009 : The team goes to a hotel where many bandits and cowboys died here. Evidence found was an appraition going down the stairs, flashes, lights, and a face in a photo. Everyone thought the place is haunted. *Season 2, Episode 23: ''"Alcatraz Prision" ''October 30th, 2009 (Series Finale) : In the series finale, the team goes to Alcatraz Prision. The evidence found here for the paranormal is hotspot on thermal camera, orb in gun gallery, EVP saying "It's cold.", and banjo playing possibly by Al Capone. The team comes to a conclusion and everyone says that place is haunted. Series Ending The final episode of The Othersiders ended 4 months after the premiere on October 30th, 2009, during a Halloween special. The viewer's watching also had the chance to win ghost hunting gear. People say the show mainly ended because of the low ratings, thus canceling the show. The show no longer airs on Cartoon Network, and the series has also been removed from the network's website. Category:Live-Action Shows Category:Shows Category:CN Real Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Cancelled Series Category:Cancelled Live-Action Series Category:Short-lived shows Category:2000s shows Category:2009 television series endings Category:2009 television series debuts Category:2009